Ray Falec (Wraith Series)
"I'm a be a half ghost, but as far as I'm concerned, I'm already dead." Richard "Rick" Kale Mercer '''also known as '''Wraith is the main protagonist and anti-hero of the first and fourth seasons of Danny Phantom: Wraith, the second series in the Danny Phantom universe. Unlike Danny, Rick was born with ghost powers and was in his ghost form when he was born. He is the son to a powerful ghost named Ash and a Ghost named Larua Kale. Appearance Rick often dresses in punkish clothing (etc, a black jacket with pushed up sleeves, bracelets, a black and red shirt, ear rings and dark blue jeans). His facial match Danny's, but has long shoulder lenth black hair with a white streak, has a scar on the right side of his face, and has dark green eyes. While in ghost form (which is more gothic in nature) Rick has snow white hair with a black streak, has blood red eyes, pale skin, wears a black, dark green and wears a teal green buckled vest, a black hooded buckled jacket, teal buckled leather gloves, teal pants and black buckled boots. Personality In contrast with Danny's old shy, naive and clumsy personaility, Rick is a rebellious, troubled, cynical, somewhat misanthropic, cold, overly aggressive and somewhat nihilistic loner with a low opinion on himself and a hudge distrust twords humanity. While Danny fights to protect the people he cares about, Rick uses his powers for vengeance and is willing to kill his enemies. Also unlike Danny, Rick prefers to work alone, firmly believing help will slow him down and has no friends, infact the only things closest to a friend are his stepbrothers, his mentor and partner Abe and his liaison Dwayne. Also while Danny used to be desperate about being popular and getting a girlfriend, Rick holds no such desire and would constantly disrepect the popular kids (particulary Dash, Paulina and Star) for being "annoying", "arrogant" "egotistical" and ironicaly "uncool". Despite this, Rick is not heartless and amoral as he cares about his stepbrothers and is unwilling to harm children. He is also extremely intelligent, despite serving time in juive. Powers Rick powers used to that of a regular ghost, but were modified when he was kidnapped by Umbrus as a child. For example, his eco energy is violet and had gained powers that differed from other ghosts, half-ghosts in particular. Despite Rick's unnaturally improved abilities, his power still can't match up with Danny's, due to the Phantom's experience with his ghost powers. His Duplication ability has also been reduced as he can only have one replica of himself appear. Despite this disavantage, the replica is self-aware and intelligent unlike Vlad and Danny's duplicates. *Invisibility *Intangibility *Flight *Overshadowing *Ghost Ray (Violet) *Duplication *Paronamal Strength, Speed, Agility, Dexterity and Durability *Generation of Spectral Fists and Arms *Sonar Sense Relationships 'Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom' Despite Rick's aggressive obession to beat Danny, he holds nothing personal against the ghost boy, simply acknowledging as just someone in the way rather than an enemy. While Danny wishes to understand his motives. Though Rick has powers that Danny almost can't comprehend with, the Phantom is still alot more powerful than Rick and has always beaten him single handily. After season 1, thier relationship strained due to their differing morals and code of honor as Danny doesn't approve of Rick's willingness to kill a human being (even for the right reason). Despite this, Danny is still more than willing to help Rick when he really needs it. Rick also respects and admires the Phantom as a worthy adversary as he seem to have fun fighting him. The two are often friendly rivals as well as bitter acquaintances. 'Abe' Rick's mentor, partner and father figure. 'Cody Mercer' Rick cares for Cody more than anything. Aside from Danny, Sam, Tucker, his brother, Jazz Valerie and his father, Cody is the only one who know's Rick's identity. 'Umbrus' He was directly responsible for the modification of Rick's powers when he kidnapped him as a child. 'Danielle "Dani" Phantom' Much like Dani is a little sister to Danny, Rick holds a similar brother-stister relationship with Danielle. 'Jack Fenton' Rick thinks Jack is a joke and a phoney. While Jack views his ghost self the same way he used to view Danny's. Though durring season 2, Rick started to see Jack's postive characteristics and his opinion on him changed. 'Maddie Fenton' Durring season 2 Rick views Maddie as somewhat of a mother figure. 'Vlad Masters/Vlad Plasimus' Rick hated Vlad, due to the public knowing that he was the ghost that tried to kill Jack Fenton. 'Logan Mercer' Logan is Rick's stepbrother. Though not hostile to eachother, Logan is jealous of Rick because of his tpowers. In some ways he's like a male version of Jazz though he's more mature. (More to come) Trivia *Rick is clearly inspired by sequel protagonists of franchises, such as Nero from Devil May Cry 4 ,Jin Kazama from the Tekken series,The Daniel Ketch version of Ghost Rider, and James Heller from Prototype 2 as they both fought the orginal hero at one point and have similiar abilities that differ in many ways. *The rivarly between Rick and Danny is similar to the rivarly between Goku and Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z as Rick was obsessed with beating Danny much how Vegeta was obsessed with surpassing Goku. However, the rivarly is more friendly as Rick actaully fights Danny only out of fun and pleasure (much like how Goku feels about Vegeta). *Rick's origin is similar to Wolverine's origin in the X-Men comics as they were both experimented in a lab and were modified. Except this happened when Rick was a child and Wolverine was still an adult. *Rick's ghost glow is purple. *Rick's Sonar Sense is a non-cryokinesis improved version of Ghost Sense. While ghost sense alerts a ghost to the presence of other ghosts nearby by a wisp of blue mist that came out of his/her mouth, Sonar sense detects all ghosts in the area by feeling a sonar pulse. *Rick's last name is named after Alex Mercer, the main protagonist of the first game in the Prototype series. *Considered to be the anti-heroic counterpart and antithesis of Danny Phantom. *Orginally the design for his ghost form had Danny's colors, this was changed in favor of mixing those colors with the colors of Vlad's ghost form. This was done as a way to be creative and to differ him from Danny. *He is one of the darkest characters in the series, due to his attitude, past and willingness to kill. *Rick speaks with a slightly deep gravely like voice. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ghosts Category:Half-Ghosts Category:Cyborgs